


Rain and the Window

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-09
Updated: 2004-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovers in the same room, worlds apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain and the Window

Title: Rain and the Window  
Author: [](http://dacro.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dacro.livejournal.com/)**dacro**  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Type: Angst/drama  
Words: 100  
Rating: G  
Summary: Lovers in the same room, worlds apart.

I hate what the rain does to him.

I don't know where he goes, but he's there for hours, somewhere in his thoughts, memories.

It's always the same window, same position, legs crossed and back straight, pressing into the bench we built together, without magic.

I wish I knew what he was seeing, or who's face appeared with the water and the ugly sky.

Untouchable.

And I'm no better, sitting here, staring at the mess of his hair, willing him back to me.

It gets longer every time. One day he might not...

I whisper, praying he'll turn around.

"Draco."

~~~~~~~  
Russian translation by Natalie [here](http://dacro.livejournal.com/678030.html)


End file.
